One Day At A Time
by fuckyeahthisbitchisuncensored
Summary: (au) Kirsten Cena's always turned to her big brother, John above anyone else to keep her safe. Now she has to join him on the road, because she's gotten herself into and out of a very bad relationship. While on the path to being okay again, taking life day by day, she eventually falls in love again. How is big bro John going to react to baby sister dating another wrestler? r&r?
1. Notes, Summary, 411 on Kirsten

NOTE:

I do not own the WWE or anyone on it, the characters, their real life persons. I'm not making money, and I only own my original person, Kirsten Cena, baby sister of John Cena, and the plot of this story.

Reviews are loved, because I'm curious to know how the story will be liked . No flames, please? I've never really submitted anything I've written anywhere before, so I'm a bit nervous about posting this.

* * *

SUMMARY:

All of her life, Kirsten Cena and her older brother John have been closer than close. He's very protective of his sister, and when she's hurt or in trouble, he is the first person she turns to. When she manages to land herself into a very abusive relationship both mentally and physically, she turns to her brother again, joining him and girlfriend AJ Lee on the road with the WWE, acting as a masseuse and assistant medic.

She's just trying to live her life one day at a time at this point, and love is the last thing on her mind. But love is exactly what she winds up finding. With who, remains to be seen. But how will John react to his baby sister dating a professional wrestler.

And what about the other unknown challenges that Kirsten will face on her journey to being okay again, and finding real love?

* * *

ABOUT KIRSTEN

Full Name: Kirsten Elise Cena

Nicknames: Ki

Age: 26

Occupation: Masseuse/ Medics Assistant

DOB: December 1st

Personality:

Kirsten is normally an outgoing and confident person.

**(Due to the abuse suffered and other events, she's sort of withdrawn and afraid, definitely skittish now, at first.)**

When she's comfortable with a person she'll joke around and talk to them, loves to make other's laugh and is a good listener and friend.

She's a bit of a romantic, and she's also a bit of a flirt.

She's protective of her brother and anyone else that might come along.

She can be a bit sarcastic at times, and she doesn't let much intimidate her. If she wants to make something happen, she will.

She can have a bit of a temper at times, and if she doesn't like you, she won't bother hiding it.

She's someone who falls in love easily, and sometimes, it bites her in the ass.

Likes:

cartoons, rap music, hard rock music, stealing shirts from guys she's dating, photography, walking barefoot on beaches, chocolate, playing in the rain, candy necklaces, reading, dancing, watching her brother on tv, sleeping late, sunsets, scented candles, hot showers, spending time with family or friends, dogs, kids, the color purple or the color black, cotton candy, ferris wheels, kissing, crossword puzzles, swimming, watching spanish soap operas, spending all day in her pajamas, cooking, giving massages

Dislikes:

having her hair fluffed by her big brother, twilight, dark chocolate, being cold, when she puts something down and can't find it, abuse or bullies, vickie guerrero, being sick or hurt, being afraid, waking up early, wearing her glasses, when she's caught doing something silly, being told not to do something, spiders, mice, snakes and lizards, cm punk, clowns, men who come on way too strong

for looks, see the cover image when i've got everything posted.


	2. My Big Brother Is My Hero

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest.)

* * *

John Cena knew the second he heard his baby sister crying on his voicemail that she'd gotten herself in over her head this time. What he didn't know was how bad it was, and what the man she'd gotten mixed up with was doing to her.

All he did know was that for months now, she'd been calling less and less, she'd been emailing less and less, and well, that worried him. He'd always been very protective of his baby sister. Which is why when he met the guy she was dating Thanksgiving of the year before, he'd tried not to judge the guy too harshly.

He knew how overprotective he was as a big brother, and he knew that there'd probably never be anyone he personally felt was good enough for his baby sister.

But the guy had given him the creeps, and he'd had a very bad feeling about him then. So to hear his sister on his voicemail tonight, crying her eyes out, saying she'd be there at the arena in an hour had him really freaking out.

He felt the small warm body of his girlfriend AJ press against him and looked down into her warm brown eyes.

"Something wrong?" AJ asked as John sighed and held out his cell phone so his girlfriend could hear the voicemail. AJ shook her head and said " Whatever's wrong, John, it sounds serious. You'll help her though. And I'll do whatever I can to help."

John nodded. And then he started to pace and watch the time tick by on his cell phone. He tried to call her back once, and her phone went to voicemail.

They were just getting ready to go back to the hotel when he spotted his sister's Corvette in the parking lot. AJ nudged him forward and said "Go on over and talk to her. I'll put your gear bag in the car, start the heater."

John nodded but then said "Just pull the car over to us, AJ. You're a part of my life now too, I want her to meet you."

AJ smiled and got into their rental car as she watched him walking over to his baby sister.

Kirsten Cena paced the parking lot, biting the side of her lip that wasn't busted, trying to figure out how to tell her brother just exactly what'd happened, and what she'd gotten herself into with this man she'd been about to marry.

As soon as she spotted her brother walking towards her, she ran into his arms, started to let all the tears she'd been holding back come out at last.

" John John, I'm in serious trouble. That man was a monster, and now, he's probably going to try and come after me, kill me for leaving. But I had to leave John." Kirsten said as she looked up at her brother, and waited.

John's stomach churned at the busted lip, the yellowing bruises on his baby sister's face. He sighed and put his arm around her, then said quietly, " He's not gonna do a damn thing, sis. You're safe now. You're with me. Let's get you to the hotel and get your lip cleaned out."

" If you think my face looks bad, you should see his. I honestly thought I'd have to kill him to get out of there. As it is, I bought myself a few days when I put him in IC."

" Good. He deserved that." John said quietly as he waited on AJ to park and walk over. Smiling as best as he could in the present situation, he introduced AJ to Kirsten.

AJ bit her lip as she studied the girl's bruised face and busted lip. " Who did this?"

" Her ex. The man I'm gonna murder if he shows his face around me anytime soon. I honestly wanna go kill him right now, AJ."

" And I honestly don't blame you, baby." AJ muttered as she looked at his younger sister and then asked, " That is all that happened, right?"

"You don't want me to answer that, AJ. John doesn't want to hear the answer to that." Kirsten muttered as she looked at her hands to avoid seeing the dangerous rage in her brother's normally calm green eyes.

John hugged his little sister and stroked her hair, as he said quietly, "Well, like I said before. You're with me now, little sis. He's not going to hurt you again. In any way, shape or form."

Kirsten nodded and the tears she'd managed to get calmed down moments before returned with a vengeance. "I just wanna go to the hotel, shower and forget any of it happened." Kirsten said quietly as she looked at her brother, her eyes pleading with him not to push her for details right now, because she couldn't talk about what she'd been living through yet.

She didn't even like reliving it in her own mind.

John put his arms around his sister and AJ and asked, "So.. who's ready to go back to the hotel and crash?"

Everyone nodded silently and got into their respective vehicles, driving back to the hotel. They'd just gotten into the room when Kirsten's cell phone rang and her face went pale. John snatched the phone and told the man on the other end where they were and that the only way he'd ever come near his sister again was over John's dead body before hanging up on the man.

Kirsten's fearful expression at him just calling was more than enough reason for John to find the guy and kill him, but AJ calmed him down a little and then helped Kirsten get situated, lending her some pajamas.

Oddly enough, despite the hell she'd lived through for almost a year, Kristen had the best nights sleep in a long time on that hotel bed. But even now, even being on the road with her brother and his girlfriend, Kirsten knew it'd be a while before she ever stopped living in fear, or thinking about everything that'd happened to her.

But maybe now, she'd be okay. She'd gotten away from the jerk and that was more than most women could say. And she certainly didn't intend on going back, ever.

Little did she realize that in joining her brother while he was on the road, she was putting herself onto the very path she was meant to go in all along.

All she did know was that she was thankful to be alive and she was hopeful that one day she'd start to feel okay again.


	3. A Run In With Vickie, A Job Offer From V

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa, thanks so much for reviewing!)

* * *

Quietly, Kirsten walked in behind her brother and his girlfriend AJ. She kept her head down, nodded if she was talked to, but beyond that, she was very much an island within herself. Her mind kept going back to the horrors she'd just walked out of, and what her next move was.

"Hey, I'm gonna go explain the situation to Vince. AJ can show you around, okay, Kirsten?" John asked his sister as he stood protectively close to her, eyeing the men he fought with warily. Kirsten nodded and John said quietly, "Any of these jerkoffs mess with you, come find big brother, got it?"

" Yes father. I highly doubt I'm any of their types anyway. I actually have an IQ, remember?" Kirsten said as she managed a smile, waved her brother off. AJ looked up at the blonde and smiling brightly said "First stop, catering. Because believe me, if you don't go now? You will regret it later on in the night."

Kirsten nodded and the two females walked down the hallway, talking about their plans for after the show, and getting to know one another. " AJ, you have really helped my brother a lot. I mean before the divorce, I thought he was happy. Now I realize that he wasn't really happy. He's happy with you."

"And I'm happy with him." AJ had only just said when Vickie walked over, scanning the blonde talking to AJ with wary eyes. Kirsten had seen the show enough to know that Vickie was the main source of her brother and his girlfriend's grief as of late.

A smirk filled the blonde's face as she put her hand on her hip and asked calmly, stiffly, "What? Like what you see?"

"Who the hell are you?" Vickie spat as Kirsten smirked and said calmly, "Kirsten Cena. John's little sister? And let me be the first to tell you, you are doing one hell of a job completely fucking up this company and how it's run. You're lucky someone hasn't sued you yet."

Vickie stiffened, gritted her teeth. The girl was already on her bad list, because her last name was of course, Cena. And now she was going to have the audacity to make it worse? Vickie was not about to sit back, be made a fool of. Leaning in she said quietly, " You're lucky you're visiting. I'd take great delight in destroying you.. Kirsten Cena."

Kirsten shrugged and then said calmly, " Oh trust me.. due to my past, I know exactly how much I can handle. I'm gonna be around a while so all I can say is... Bring it on you washed up, too much makeup wearing joke of a woman."

AJ snickered and Vickie promptly screamed, turned on her heel and walked off. John found his sister, Vickie fuming and swearing at him when they bumped into one another in the hallway.

"You still licensed to do massages?" John asked his younger sister.

"Yeah.. John, what'd you do? You and AJ have done more than enough already, letting me stay here to get out of the whole nightmare.. You didn't have to do that.." Kirsten explained as John told her that Vince was interested in hiring her on as an onsite massage therapist, and letting her deal with the muscle sprains, pulls and minor injuries.

"And I didn't do anything. Vince made the offer himself." John explained as Kirsten looked up at her big brother warily then took a deep breath and said " Do I need to go talk to him?"

" He told me to tell you to take a few days, you can start after Thanksgiving. Said you needed to rest and get your head back on before you even thought about work, and I agree." John explained as he looked at his sister and hugged her adding quietly, " Hell, sis, I'm just proud of you for standing up and getting out."

" John, it wasn't some heroic thing I did big brother. I just finally reached my breaking point and it was more or less an act of complete and total desperation."

"Sis, statistically, it was. When you look at how many women stay just because they're afraid. Makes you pretty damn strong to me, at least." John said as he ruffled his sister's hair, making Kirsten growl up at him playfully and say ,"And I still hate when you do that to me, John John."

"Ahh, you'll deal with it, sis. I am bigger than you and faster than you." John joked, smiling as he saw the elusive smile of his once happy younger sister surface for a moment.

AJ smiled and hugging Kirsten said "Well, it looks like I have somebody to talk to now. That will make life back here so much easier."

She launched into the story about why Vickie was screaming like a banshee when John bumped into her just now, on his way back to them, with Kirsten butting in, " I really, really hate that woman. She's lucky I wasn't feeling like myself today or I'd have totally slapped her. She actually had the nerve to get in my face.. when she's the one making herself look like a proper moron on television with her flimsy evidence."

John laughed and told his sister, " C'mon.. I'll show you where you'll be working at." as he and AJ lead her down to the medics office.

Kirsten knew that she'd gotten away. But secretly she was so very afraid she'd never stay away. And what if the man found her, threatened her new life?

For now, the best thing to do was to focus on day to day. Nothing long term, just trying to get to a point where she could close her eyes and sleep without seeing everything she'd stupidly let herself live through replay like a horror movie in front of her eyes.


	4. Making Friends & Meeting People

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa, thanks so much for reviewing! Oh and to anyone reviewing, if you can think of a superstar she'd go good with, then feel free to throw a name out. I'm sort of winging it with this story.)

* * *

" Man, but you guys saw that chick, right? Curvy, about mid chest on me, long blonde hair?" one of the men in the locker room asked as Randy hid a laugh. He of course knew Kirsten. Kirsten was like another little sister to him, and she was John's sister.

"Hey moron. Cena's been known to break necks over his baby sister. Just a thought. If I wanted to keep my dick, I'd probably keep my eyes to myself, my mouth shut. Besides, she's having a rough time. Something's off with her, I can just tell. Last thing she needs is one of you idiots hurting her." Randy stated calmly as he crossed his arms, posture stiff, ready to fight if need be. She was, after all, practically his kid sister too, if you abided by the guy code.

And Randy and John always abided by the bro code. Plus, he didn't really think about Kirsten that way. He knew her too well, she knew him too well, suffice to say it would never work between them.

John walked in and all conversation about his younger sister ceased. Noone really felt like getting on his bad side right now, because lately, since he'd started seeing AJ, went through the whole scandle and publicity of it, there were hints of the old John coming back.

Not that that was a bad thing, but.. The old John would call someone out and kick their ass in a heartbeat. He wasn't worried about keeping it squeaky clean for the kiddies watching.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, AJ and Layla sat talking to Kirsten. Both girls were trying to convince her that talking to someone about what she went through, or at the very least writing it down, would help her get it out, help her heal faster.

Kirsten bit her lower lip and then winced when her tooth made contact with the busted section. " Thanks you guys, but I'm just not too sure how ready I am to talk about all of it. I mean it makes me sick to think about it." Kirsten said as she leaned back on the couch in the green room, raked her hand through wavy blonde hair before admitting, " I'm just so damn afraid that I'll get sucked back in, or worse... or the next guy I meet will be the worst one yet. I'm pretty sure by now, AJ, my brother's told you I have a tendency to find the worst men possible and fall for them."

Layla sighed and hugging her smiled and said "Well, you have AJ and I now, and we protect our friends. So we won't let you do something stupid. Take the journal though. You'd be surprised how much writing down everything you feel at any given moments helps makes things easier to deal with and talk about."

"Thanks guys, you have both been really great. I will definitely pay you both back for being so much of a support system for me. It means more than either of you know." Kirsten said as she bit her thumb and fell silent, her fears taking over for a moment.

Layla saw the fearful look and so did AJ, they both stood and tried pulling her off the couch. "Let's take a walk. Maybe if we bump into other people to talk to, it'll help take your mind off things." they both insisted as Kirsten nodded and the three women walked side by side down the hallway stopping to talk to people backstage at random.

They'd just turned a corner when Kirsten smacked into an arguing Kane and Daniel Bryan. Kirsten smiled a little and then said quietly, " Neither of you are right, you do realize this, yes? The saying is WE are the tag team champions. You are a team." as she smiled in amusement.

Daniel stopped midsentence and looked at the petite blonde as he rubbed his facial hair, thinking. Kane looked from one to the other and then burst into laughter.

"See? Even Ki thinks it makes no sense. And she's the closest thing we really have to a viewers opinion." Kane said as he looked from the two who were still looking at one another a bit, oddly enough, as he cleared his throat and said " Kirsten Cena, Daniel Bryan.. Daniel Bryan, this is John Cena's little sister."

"Umm, hi." Daniel finally muttered, still completely confused by the girl, or why her face was sort of beaten up. He'd noticed the busted lip, and how she kept inching away from him, from Kane and that lead him to believe something had happened to her.

"Hi. I'm gonna, umm, I'm gonna go now. Just thought I'd point that out. Sorry, I'm a little bit of a grammar Nazi sometimes." Kirsten offered as she and Layla and AJ set off towards catering again.

"Okay, what just happened back there?" AJ asked as she looked at Layla who was also looking at Kirsten. "Yeah, what did just happen?"

" Truthfully guys? I have no freaking clue." Kirsten mumbled, biting her lip as she looked at him walking away quickly over her shoulder.

Her brother's words about no dating wrestlers rang heavily in her ears. And she knew herself she was in no condition to open her heart to someone else again. Not after all she'd just come through.


	5. Text Message Secret Admirer

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa, thanks so much for reviewing! Oh and to anyone reviewing, if you can think of a superstar she'd go good with, then feel free to throw a name out. I'm sort of winging it with this story.)

* * *

Kirsten flopped onto the couch in the hotel room, ice cream in hand, spoon in the other hand, her comfiest pair of pajama pants and off the shoulder cropped sweater on. AJ and John had finally given in to her protests and pleas for them to get out, go be romantic somewhere, and stop worrying about her so much, and had left for a restaurant about ten minutes before.

She'd just found the channel airing a Supernatural rerun when her cell phone rang. Thinking it'd be AJ or John, checking in, she picked it up and was about to tell them to stop calling and worrying about her, be a happy and normal in love couple, but the voice stopped her dead in her tracks..

_" I'm comin for you, blondie. You will not get away from me. You belong to me, remember?"_ her ex said just before the dial tone indicated that he'd hung up. Kirsten groaned and bit her full lower lip as she flopped back onto the couch. She'd been away from about a week maybe a little closer to two weeks by now, and she was just starting to feel like her own person again, not some possession, not some punching bag.

And now, it looked like he was going to come after her. Not wanting to worry John and AJ, she decided to keep the call to herself. They had already done more than enough for her these past almost two weeks, the last thing John needed with all that was coming down on him already was to have to worry about her ex popping up, raising hell.

Not that Kirsten had any doubts that her brother could and would end his life, if it came down to it, just like she'd do if someone were messing with John.

But in the same token, she was 25, and she was getting sick of not being allowed to clean up her own messes, and of course, there was that issue of the notorious Cena pride, how it wouldn't allow her to take anyone's help willingly, or at the very least without feeling one hell of a lot guilty about it.

So, instead of calling or running to her big brother frantically, she calmly cut off her phone and picked back up her ice cream spoon, digging into the pint of the chocolate chip cookie dough that sat in her lap at the moment.

Was she scared? Hell yes. Her heart was beating like a runaway train and her palms were sweaty, her throat was dry and she was shaking so bad that she almost dropped her ice cream from the spoon at least twice. Was she contemplating going back, just so he wouldn't show up and cause chaos or harm her brother, her brother's new girlfriend and her best friend, AJ Lee? You betcha.

But she was also determined to let her big brother have his night of happiness without having her underfoot or worrying about her.

John stared at his cell phone, trying not to worry. Knowing his baby sister like he did, he figured she was in the shower or listening to music maybe had the tv turned up too loudly. So, he put the phone back in his pocket. But when AJ tried to text and she didn't respond, then AJ got worried, they both groaned and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, AJ trying to soothe her lover as they got into his SUV.

The door to the hotel room burst open and Kirsten jumped up swinging, from a dead sleep. AJ turned on the lights and Kirsten, seeing it was John said casually, "Christ, John John.. I was sleeping. Why'd you come bursting in here like that?"

"We've been trying to call and text you half the night, Ki." AJ said worriedly as she caught sight of the cell phone laying thrown on the floor across the room.

Kirsten bit her lip and said quietly, "I cut it off. That bastard called, and I didn't want John John here going commando on us, I wanted you two to have fun tonight, because at the very least I owe you guys that much." as she looked from AJ to John.

"Sis, this fuck's dangerous. If he calls, you don't just cut off the phone like it can be ignored. Christ. He called you 82 times tonight. And your voicemail is full." John said as he let her key in her password, and listened to all the messages.

He growled as he raked his hand over his head and said quietly, " I've got a bad feeling about this guy, sis. Is he the reason you didn't come to visit me or mom and dad? Was he keeping you away?"

Kirsten dropped her gaze but nodded. "He said that if I tried to visit anyone from what he called my old life, he'd kill them and make me watch, then kill me.. typical of me right? Find the craziest son of a bitch out there and try to turn him into a good guy. I am so stupid!"

John shook his head and AJ hugged her friend as she said "You're not stupid, you just try to find the good in nearly everyone. Sometimes though, that's not the best of ideas. I was a lot like that before your brother came along."

"Yeah, but the only thing your exes did was flip their shit, April." Kirsten joked as AJ laughed and John smiled then said "See? That sense of humor's coming back. Look, sis.. I love you too damn much to let you go back to that son of a bitch. "

AJ smiled and nodding said quietly, "Me too. And I'm dating your brother, so that makes us sisters now. And I've seen where this road leads. It's not pretty."

" I know.. But I just don't want him getting to you guys. I made this mess.."

" Ki, it's true you did make the mess.. But from the looks of it, you need help to clean it up. And you're with me, with AJ and trust me, Randy will kill a motherfucker if I ask him to, so you're safe."

" I just hate this. Now I'm going to spend all my time looking over my shoulder, wondering when he'll show up and try to kill me or worse, try to hurt someone I care about."

After talking a little longer, Kirsten went to bed, tried to get some sleep. But her cell phone vibrating woke her up. When she read the text, she bit her lip and replied back,

"Who is this? It's 2 in the am."

The Superstar smiled to himself as he typed back in, " I got your number from a friend. Thought you could use a friend 2 talk 2."

Kirsten read the text message and then smiled a small smile as she typed in her response..

" Why not talk 2 me face to face? I'm sort of paranoid at the moment."

The superstar raked his hand through his hair as he rolled over onto his stomach on the hotel bed about 4 rooms down and then typed in...

" Think of me as a secret admirer. When the time is right, I'll reveal myself. Until then, we can talk 2 one another like this. What r u doing?"

Kirsten read the text and raised a brow, hiding a slight smile of amusement as she typed back...

" Lying in my bed, wondering how in the hell I manage 2 attract men like my ex."

The superstar read the text and winced, the memory of the bruises that were now fading, the busted lip making him sick to even think about.

" He is a bastard. U deserve better. And I don't think it's u. U r a sweet girl, some guys see that, take it and twist it. I wouldn't."

Kirsten stretched and reading the text smiled a little then typed back...

"Aww. C now that's not fair. U know my number, and u think I am sweet, but I know nothing about u. I am sleepy though, so can we talk L8er?"

The superstar smiled and typed in...

"Good night, K. Can't wait 2 see u tomorrow. Might just fake a pulled muscle." as he slid his phone shut, and rolled over onto his back, going to sleep.

The beauty of the way he'd chosen to approach her, is he could do this, and she'd never suspect it was him. And maybe, if he did it this way, he'd actually have a better chance with her.

And with his friends not knowing about him being attracted to her, he could sort of guard her, make sure the ex didn't hurt her again.

Because if he saw the guy, he was going to kill the guy.

A smirk sprang to his face as he decided that yes, tomorrow, he was going to fake a muscle pull, and go in to see her.


	6. Work, Work, Work Pt 1

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa, thanks so much for reviewing! Oh and to anyone reviewing, if you can think of a superstar she'd go good with, then feel free to throw a name out. I'm sort of winging it with this story.)

* * *

Kirsten had only just set up in the medic's office when the door opened and in walked Dolph Ziggler. She groaned internally, because this was the guy that was giving her brother and his girlfriend so much hell currently. But, she had to do her job, so she bit her tongue and reminded herself that this was just a job.

Sitting on her knees on the table behind him, she started to rub his shoulders and neck, his back and Dolph couldn't help the groan that escaped as he said "You are really good at this." as if he were shocked or something. Kirsten shrugged and said "Yeah, thanks. I get that a lot, actually."

"So... what's it like being the sister of the company golden boy? I'm just curious." Dolph said as he looked at her. Kirsten shrugged and said simply, "To me, he's just my big brother. He's got his moments. Of course, we're really close, so we don't really annoy one another all that much.."

Dolph smirked and then said " What made you come on the road with him?" as he looked at her. She had her back turned to him but from where he sat he had an amazing view of her ass.. And he knew that flirting with John's baby sister was bound to piss off the Cenation leader, so of course he was going to do that.

" Personal problems, if it's all the same to you, I'd really rather not tell anyone my life's story, especially not you, Ziggler." Kirsten said as she winced, thinking about why exactly she had come on the road with her brother, almost out of reflex.

"Ouch.. What's that supposed to mean?" Dolph asked without once dropping the smirk as she turned and looked him dead in the eye and smirking herself shrugged as she said "You're not an idiot, you figure it out."

" I'm not the one putting them into the position they're in. That'd be their own lust, babe." Dolph said as he looked at her and stood, stretching.

" Right.. and it's not your bitch of a girlfriend getting that overgrown manwoman to follow them, take pictures and record every single second they were together before it went public. Get off it, Ziggler.. Remember when you told AJ girls like her were a dime a dozen? Well, the same could be said for guys like you."

Dolph smirked and then with a wink said "Yeah, but you can't resist it. Noone can, babe. I'm that damn good."

Rolling her eyes, Kirsten pointed to the open door then said "Yeah, you are, if you mean by pissing people off. And the only way I would ever go for you is if you really proved you weren't just another asshole who used looks and cheating to get by in life."

Dolph walked out, her words seared into his brain. Which made him furious, of course. He hated it when someone might just be right about him, this was a proven fact. As he walked out the door, Wade Barrett was walking in and he said with a smug smirk, " If I were you, I'd avoid talking to her about her brother, Saint John. She's a bitch when it comes to that."

Wade rolled his eyes and said quietly, calmly, "Probably because you're a bloody idiot." as he walked into the small room and sat down on the medical cot, leaning back on his elbow. " Think I've got a kink in my bloody neck, doll." he said casually as he took in the petite blonde's body and finally smiled at her.

Kirsten almost made a gagging noise, but she somehow managed to refrain.. What was it about these jerks? There were maybe, at best, a handful of the males on the roster she could stomach that weren't completely mentally deficient. Or complete jerks.

Instead, she started to rub some ointment into his neck, started to massage his neck. Wade bit his lip. He wasn't expecting her hands to be so soft, so warm. Or to enjoy this rubdown.

" So.. It's good to see your lip healed. How'd that happen, anyway, doll?" Wade asked, curious. The girl mostly kept to herself when she wasn't with John or AJ, so it made a lot of the boys in the back curious about her, naturally, the bare knuckled brawler being one of them.

" If it's all the same to you, I'd really rather not talk about it." Kirsten said as she finished rubbing his neck. Wade stood and smirked as he said "What'd you say to Ziggler to take the piss out of 'im.. Have to say, I'm impressed. I personally hate the little smug bastard."

" Likewise. And I only told him that what he said about AJ live a few nights ago could also be said about him. And I called his cougar a bitch, so I'm pretty damn sure I'm not his favorite person. I can't help it I'm honest." Kirsten shrugged as she managed a smile. So that was a surprise, finding out Wade actually wasn't that huge of an asshole.

The next guy through the door had her smiling and she laughed as she said " And finally, he graces me with his presence. Randy, how are you?" before rubbing down his back with massage oil and then starting a massage.

" I'm good actually. Looking forward to kicking Del Rio's ass tonight. The guy's an idiot if he thinks I'm afraid of him."

" I really don't think anyone's afraid of him, in all honesty. I had to massage him the other day, and I was ready to choke him before it was over with." Kirsten stated as she worked on his shoulders.

Randy groaned and said " Have I ever told you you are damn good at giving massages, shorty?"

" All the time, Viper. And you are the best brother from another mother that a girl could ask for." Kirsten said as she let him sit up then said " So.. John told you about the ex thing.."

"Mhmm. How the hell did you stay that long?"

"Fear is a good motivator, apparently. Fear also made me leave him.." Kirsten started as she looked at Randy for a moment.

"Have you been sleeping at all, lately, Orton?"

"Nah, not really.. Kind of dealing with some things right now." Randy said simply as he stood then hugged her a moment and said "Any of these morons do mess with you tell me."

Kirsten nodded, and let Randy walk out of the room. He'd been one of her last appointments until after lunch, so she flopped down onto a chair and took out her book, opening it up, as she slid her Iphone's earbuds in, found some music to listen to.

When she looked at the text messages, she smiled as she saw that the anonymous texter had left her another message.

" C U Soon. Just finishing my training session."

She bit her lip and then typed back,

" How am I supposed to know who u are?"

The male laughed as he read the text and then typed back,

" All N Good time.. It is better this way least 4 now." before sliding his phone into his pocket. He smiled to himself. This hadn't been a bad idea, and it'd saved him from the wrath of big brother.

Not that he was all that concerned about it, to be honest. And, with things being like this, he got a chance to talk to her, watch her up close, like he already spent so much time doing from afar.


	7. Work, Work, Work Pt 2

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing! )

* * *

The day wasn't done surprising Kirsten yet, however and about 10 minutes after her lunch break ended, she suddenly got swarmed with superstars and divas all in need of a massage. She got them in and out as quickly as she could, wondering every time she talked to one of the guys if he were her secret texter.

Somehow, she had the feeling that she hadn't met her secret texter in the large crowd. But when she turned around to grab some heated massage oil to rub down Zack Ryder's calf, she noticed a rose sitting on the table. She raised a brow, but then realized that her phone had a missed text.

" U looked busy. I will c u later. Left u something though. Hope you like it."

She replied to the text with one of her own, saying,

"Aww. R U getting shy on me? And yes, I loved it!" before bending to rub Zack's calf down. Zack smiled and with a laugh asked, " You have a nice smile."

Kirsten looked up and smiling said "Thanks. And unlike a lot of guys here, you're not a complete toolbag or idiot."

"Thanks. I try not to be." Zack joked as he watched her massaging his calf, bit his lip as he felt the tension easing off.

"Lemme guess.. running from Kane? I saw it, earlier. The chair totally tripped you." Kirsten joked a little as Zack nodded and said "Yeah. But that guy's hella creepy, right?"

Kirsten shrugged and said "Nah, glenn out of character doesn't scare me. And Kane kinda makes me laugh."

"What does scare you?"

" The guy I just left. And spiders. I fucking hate a spider." Kirsten answered, finding it easy to talk to him. The massage ended, and Kirsten pouted as she realized that her secret admirer had come by earlier. .She mentally tried going back over all of the men who'd been in and out of the office on phones and realized that at this point, it could have been useless, because anyone could have been the man texting her.

Biting her lip, she scowled briefly and settled into a chair, picking up her book, starting to read it again since the boom of people had slowed again for the day. By this point, all she wanted was a long hot shower, her book and a long nights sleep.

And to know who her admirer was. But he was admant that that couldn't happen yet. And it sort of had her wondering why.. Was he hiding something?


	8. Run In With Nick

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing! )

* * *

Kirsten groaned as she bumped straight into Nick Nemeth. She scowled at him as she nearly spat, "What? Are you looking for someone else's life to screw up now? Since it's obvious you can't attack someone worth a shit."

"I take it your brother is fine then?" Nick asked, stepping back to keep the blonde from coming completely unglued on him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, dumb ass." Kirsten said as she added, "You're lucky I'm a girl because if I'd been a guy and just a little bit bigger? I'd have totally ripped your head off your shoulders and rammed it up your ass."

"Wow.. I, umm.. Do you and John John have some kind of unnatural relationship with each other that AJ should be made aware of?" he asked as he smirked.

A smirk he wore right up to the time when her hand made swift contact with his right cheek twice in a row. "You are a bastard and I hope one day someone kicks your ass so badly that you skip the medic and go straight to ICU."

"Guess that answers that.. Tell me something.. How long have you been in love with your big brother?" Nick asked, watching her face.

Kirsten had had more than enough by this point and taking the soda in her hands, she flung it in his face and then slapped him again before storming off.

Wade stood nearby, shaking his head, about to die laughing. "Bloody hell, Nemeth, I think that girl could kick your arse, to be honest."

Nick glared and growled as he lunged at him. Wade stepped back neatly, let him fall on the floor before he muttered quietly, " Settle it in the ring, Nicky. In the ring. If you're brave enough, of course." before turning on his heel, walking off.

The mysterious texter happened to be walking by, and he groaned. If Wade was interested in Kirsten Cena too, this could get damn messy, really quickly.

Because the mysterious texter had already made his mind up, and he wasn't known for backing down. Now, he'd only have to speed up his game plan and hope for the best.

Because Wade Barrett wasn't known for moving slowly, taking his time or being subtle about anything. And the other man was not about to lose her.


	9. The Mystery of the Anon Texter

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing! )

* * *

Kirsten watched the screen in front of her intently. Not that she had any personal interest in this particular match, but a night that Ziggler was about to get his ass handed to him was pure and total win with her, to be honest. A smirk formed on her face as she twisted some hair around her fingertip literally on the edge of her seat.

Sheamus chuckled from the doorway, and stepped into the room. " Ahh.. So ye like a good fight too, I see." he asked as he looked at her.

" Not a fan of violence, but I do love it when my big brother pwns people like that walking toolbag Ziggler. I hate that bastard. "

" He's not liked by many, I don't think." Sheamus said as he looked at her, noticed the way she seemed to check her cell phone, smirking.

" Ye have a hot date, lass?"

" Who me? Right.. No, actually, it's the oddest thing.. Some person's been texting me anonymously for a while now, I wish I knew who it was so I could.. Tell him that he's helped me more than he realizes."

"Ahh. One of those things." Sheamus said, smiling to himself, raking his hand through his hair. " Maybe I can help ye find 'em?"

" Highly doubtful.. The guy won't even give me one clue who he is. But somehow, he sneaks in and leaves me roses and coffee, okay so maybe not always coffee, but usually, a rose."

"And this guy, he won't give ye his name?" Sheamus asked, smirking as he leaned against the cabinet. She had a pretty smile.

" Did you want a massage?" Kirsten asked as she looked at Sheamus, hiding the blush in her cheeks and smiling at him.

" If ye don't mind, lass." Sheamus said as he looked at her, raked his hand over his spiky red hair. He lie down on the table and groaned as she started to massage his shoulders and back, biting his lips as he chuckled and said "Yeh are good, lass."

"Thanks, Sheamus." Kirsten muttered, biting her lip. If she weren't as composed as she was, she'd faint right now. This man was one of her absolute favorite men on the show. And so far, he seemed like a nice guy off screen too. She had to wonder why a guy like him wasn't taken.

She'd just finished his massage when he smiled and stood then said quietly, "Maybe the man will tell yeh somethin about himself soon. Hope it all works out for yeh." as he winked and gave another friendly smile, walked out of the room and down to catering.

As he left, Kirsten realized that one more time, she'd managed to miss her secret texter, because a rose lie on the desk.

She looked at her phone and the text message read " Maybe next time. I promise, I will tell u who I am soon."

She smiled and texted back, " I hope so." as she put the phone into her pocket, finished her work for the day then went back to watching the show.

Her mind was racing trying to figure out who it was.. She was also afraid it might be her ex trying to con her, get her alone somewhere and take her back to the prison she called home, back to the abuse.

A smile formed on her lips as she raked her hand through her hair and muttered, " It never hurts to at least try to think positive." as she waited on John and AJ to come by, so they could leave and go grab a bite to eat on the way back to the hotel.

Maybe he'd give her some kind of clue when they had their marathon texting session tonight like usual. She'd ask and see what he said.


	10. A Blindfolded Slow Dance & Kiss From ?

(I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Just a warning, there is implied rape and abuse, both mental and physical. I thought it'd be cool to put John Cena in protective big brother mode, and pair him with AJ since I am loving CenLee. Any ideas who to pair my original character with? I'm intending on having her just be there, maybe taking a job helping out the medic as an onsite masseuse. Her personality will emerge more in the next few chapters, promise. review if you liked this and think I should post the rest?

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

STAY TUNED FOR SOME WICKED ASS PLOT TWISTS GUYS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! OH.. AND TO EVERYONE WHO'S GUESSED.. ONE TWIST i WILL TELL YOU IS THAT THERE ARE 2 TEXTERS. ;) LOVE THIS GAME.. DONT' YOU ALL?)

* * *

The lighting up of her phone's display as she stepped into the crowded nightclub that was right now blasting 'Your Body' by Christina Aguilera, got Kirsten's complete and undivided attention. She'd come out with John and AJ, some of the others tonight, just to get her mind off her insane ex stalking her via voicemails.

The text that the mystery texter sent her simply said

" Got a surprise for you."

And then the room went dark as a blindfold was slipped down over her eyes. The warm chuckle in some ways sounded familiar, but Kirsten didn't actually know any of the men on the roster but her brother well enough to identify it.

Wordlessly, the male pulled her smaller frame against him as the song switched to a slower one. He dare not speak to her, because the entire surprise would in some way be given away. Or she might be disappointed. Holding her this close was something he'd thought about nonstop for a few weeks now.

He knew he'd have to tell her soon, but for now, he thought he could have this one dance then unblindfold her and blend back into the crowd when the song ended.

" I'm impressed, mystery man.. But why won't you talk to me, huh?"

The man tilted her chin up and gently found her lips with his, kissing her. Kirsten melted almost, the kiss was warm, passionate, in some ways desperate. Almost like if she KNEW or could SEE him, she'd reject him. This didn't give her a good feeling, but... It was very, very hot.

The song changed to another slow one, and the kiss kept going. Her cell phone vibrating had her raising a brow beneath the blindfold.

She ignored it, until the song ended and she was turned around again, the blindfold taken off. When she looked at her phone, she smiled because the text read, " I can't quite tell you who I am yet.. But I had to kiss you, or something, it was driving me insane."

Then she saw the rose in her hand.

On weakened knees, she walked back to the bar, sat down and promptly started asking everyone sitting around her if they'd seen her dancing with someone.

Layla shook her head and Michelle Mccool who was visiting Layla said " No, but.. I did see someone walking off from where you were on the dance floor right now, with a hood up so noone could really see his face."

Kirsten showed the texts to Layla who read them.

"Has your brother seen these?"

"No."

"If I were you, I wouldn't let him. But I personally think it's someone like Ziggler or Rhodes, maybe even Danielson.."

"No.. It just.. It doesn't feel like them, ya know?"

"Not really.. Explain?" Michelle asked, her eyes glowing with the intrigue of the situation that the new masseuse was in currently.

"That's hot.. Damn I wish Mark would do that for me.. Whoever this guy turns out to be? At least give them a chance.. because personally, I didn't think ANY of these guys had this stuff in them." Michelle said as AJ walked over and asked, "Well? Did mystery man show?"

"He did, and we danced.. While I was blindfolded and not talking. he kissed me to avoid talking to me."

" Now that sounds like he was hiding an accent.. Or something about his voice." Layla chimed in as AJ nodded.

"Or I've met him and he knew if he talked, I'd know who he was."

Across the nightclub, the male stood in a corner, the memory of moments before burned into his mind. What her lips tasted like. How it'd felt to hold her. How badly he wanted to do it again, without a blindfold this time. He sighed passively, and twisted the white bandanna around his hands, as he smiled and watched Kirsten, trying to figure out what she was saying.

Now, he just had to figure out who the other person texting her was.. And then deal with them, with their trying to take what he wanted, appropriately...


	11. Snatched And Grabbed By The Ex 1

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll, blackangel! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

DEFINITE GRAPHIC ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ITS THE RETURN OF THE ELUSIVE EX. OH YEAH.. AND THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER. THE EX WILL BE AN UNDERLYING BUT RUNNING THEME/CHARACTER IN THE STORY.. AND DON'T WORRY, ANON WILL GET HIS HANDS ON THE GUY.. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN AN ABUSE/KIDNAPPING SCENE, BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH THE MARINE ALL DAY, I SUPPOSE.. BUT YEAH, SHE'S GONNA GET KIDNAPPED, AND PROBABLY BEATEN A LOT... WILL HER BROTHER AND AJ AND THE ANON TEXTER FIND OUT IN TIME?

STILL MORE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD. THIS WAS JUST ME GETTING BACK TO THE FEAR PART OF THE STORY.. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE AND FUNNY STUFF TOO.. I JUST HAD TO TRY THIS.)

* * *

Kirsten hadn't slept well at all the night before. She'd just had this bad feeling in her mind, something wasn't right. She felt like she was constantly being followed, and it didn't feel like the anonymous texter doing it.. No, this felt like pure evil.

Her ex sprang to mind. She bit her lip and winced involuntarily, as she stuck her earbuds deep into her ears and focused on doing the inventory for the medics station, while bad 80's pop played in her ears to lighten her mood. About halfway through it, she got a voicemail that officially creeped her out so much that she dropped everything she was doing, raced down the hallway, and barged into the mens dressing room, not caring that anyone was in there.

The second she burst in, his head snapped up. The paleness in her normally tan face, the fear in those wide brown eyes of hers.. If he could come out, reveal himself right now, he damn sure would. But John would kill him and not think twice about it. The two men didn't really care for one another.

There was a bit of bad blood in their history.

He couldn't help but draw closer as R-Truth grabbed Kirsten and then after she whispered something to the taller male, he pointed her to the back where Cena was.

John looked up and found his sister standing there, completely devoid of color, shaking like a leaf as she held out her phone to him. He put it to his ear, listened to the voicemail and growled, throwing something across the room. Looking up at his baby sister, he asked, "When'd this call come in, sis?"

" Just now, JohnJohn. What should I do?"

" I'm thinking, baby sis. Just gimme a second." John said as he paced, bit his thumb while deep in thought. Remembering AJ hadn't had a match tonight, and she also hadn't felt well, he did what he thought was the best thing and told her, "I'm gonna call AJ. Go to the hotel and chill with her. If that bastard shows up here, me and Truth, Kofi and some of the guys got him, alright?"

"O-okay.. I'll call when I make it to the hotel." Kirsten said as she went to find Stephanie, explain that she wasn't feeling well. Once she'd done that, she ran out to the parking garage and to the spot where she'd parked her car.

The hand closed around her mouth and then she heard the voice she'd hoped that she'd never hear again. ' Surprised, babe? Now I'm gonna teach you a little lesson about beating me up, nearly killin me and ditching me outside the ER and hauling ass.'

Kirsten tried to scream, but his hand went to her mouth. When she bit his hand, he turned her around and slapped her as hard as he possibly could. Her ex was furious with her and he was going to show her that if he couldn't have her, then noone would.

Even if it meant ending her pathetic little existance.

He'd kill her, if that's what it took to get his point across. Once he'd gotten her choked down so she was starting to fade out of conciousness, he put her over his shoulder and put her into his car, then drove as fast as he could out of the garage.

He headed to this little fleabag motel just off the interstate the town her brother's show was in tonight. "Let's see St. Cena try and save you now, you rotten little bitch. Noone leaves me in front of a hospital like roadkill and gets by with it. If you'd just obeyed the simple things I asked of you.. I never would have lain a hand on you." her ex said quietly as he shook his head, clicked his tongue in disapproval.


	12. Snatched And Grabbed By The Ex 2

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll, blackangel! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

DEFINITE GRAPHIC ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ITS THE RETURN OF THE ELUSIVE EX. OH YEAH.. AND THIS IS A THREE PART CHAPTER. THE EX WILL BE AN UNDERLYING BUT RUNNING THEME/CHARACTER IN THE STORY.. AND DON'T WORRY, ANON WILL GET HIS HANDS ON THE GUY.. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN AN ABUSE/KIDNAPPING SCENE, BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH THE MARINE ALL DAY, I SUPPOSE.. BUT YEAH, SHE'S GONNA GET KIDNAPPED, AND PROBABLY BEATEN A LOT... WILL HER BROTHER AND AJ AND THE ANON TEXTER FIND OUT IN TIME?

STILL MORE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD. THIS WAS JUST ME GETTING BACK TO THE FEAR PART OF THE STORY.. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE AND FUNNY STUFF TOO.. I JUST HAD TO TRY THIS.

JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, THIS IS JUST FICTION.. NOTHING LAW ENFORCEMENT RELATED WILL BE 100 PERCENT ACCURATE, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO TRY AND KEEP IT A LITTLE BIT MORE REALISTIC THAN OVER THE TOP. JUST SO NOONE GETS MAD OR COMPLAINS..)

* * *

John knew that the hotel was only 30 minutes away, so when she hadn't called by 4:55, he got more than a little alarmed. He quickly dialed AJ's number, and AJ told him that Kirsten hadn't made it there. The bad feeling washed over him. It was like his "spidey sense" about his baby sister's safety was in overdrive.

But he wasn't the only one..

The male paced the front of the locker room and every now and then, checked Cena's facial expression. When he saw John walk out and saw the guy looking like he'd kill anyone who talked to him, he knew something was up. That only got confirmed when he saw Cena heading out the backstage door towards the parking garage of the arena.

But instead of commenting, he waited until noone noticed he was missing and slipped out too, not too far behind Cena.

His car was a row over, because he parked two cars down from Kirsten, luckily. He was about to get in and follow John as far behind as he could, but..

The hot pink Iphone blasting a Rolling Stones ring tone stopped him in his tracks. He'd been around her enough, watched her enough to know her phone, and her ringtones.

Paint It Black was the ring tone she used for AJ.

He walked over and bent down, for a moment, considered going to security with the whole thing but he wasn't sure how Cena was going to handle it. So, he carefully picked the phone up with his jacket, and scrolled back through her calls, just to see if there were any odd numbers.

He found one, and a smirk filled his face. Normally, he wouldn't play hero. But this was Kirsten he was thinking about, Kirsten in danger.

No matter what beef he may have or have had with her big brother in the past, he loved her, and nothing was about to happen to her.

John went straight to the police station. He'd have told event security what happened, what he thought went down, but he wasn't sure they'd take it seriously. Besides, he trusted law enforcement with something like this, or he had to at least try to.

" And she's been missing how long, sir?" the cop asked John as John said again, " at least 3 hours. And I realize you're going to tell me you cannot do anything before the 48 hour window, but I'm telling you man.. That sick ex of hers has her, and he'll kill her, I honestly believe this. He's been stalking her, and before she left him, he beat her and had her so damn scared she.."

The cop sighed and said "I'm sorry son, there's not much we can do. Without a phone, or a name, or proof.."

" She has her phone. Look, if i call it.."

John tried calling again.

The phone in the console beside the other Superstar began to ring, and this time, the theme song of the Avengers began to play. A slight smile formed on the man's face and he looked at it, debating on answering.

Something told him to answer. he could always lie if asked how he got the phone, if needed.

" Cena.. What's up?" he asked, as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, and found his parking spot, trying to figure out what to do now, because he was not letting something happen to Kirsten.

John held the phone out, cocked his brow. "How the fuck do you have Kirsten's phone. I'll fucking kill you."

" Relax, john boy.. found it in the garage. I had to go back to the hotel, after you left, found it on the garage pavement, right where her car should be."

John growled and said " And you pick it up?"

He bit his lip. Hadn't been expecting that to happen. " Yes, Cena, I picked it up. Figured Kirsten got sick and went back to the hotel with AJ, and I was going to take it to her room. What the fuck do you want?"

" Look through the calls list man and if you see a number in the.." John started as the man smirked and said " You mean the 708 areacode number? Yeah, it called."

" Gimme that number, you little sack of monkey shit." John said angrily, not in the mood for the other male's games or snide remarks at the moment.

The male read off the number and then said " Out of curiousity.. What's going on?"

" It's not like you give a damn, but my kid sister's ex called. Now, she's missing." John growled. He was definitely going to give the bastard on the other end an Attitude Adjuster when he faced him in a ring again. The question still lingered, why was he not at the arena? John knew for a fact that this guy had a match tonight.

" Kirsten?" the man asked as he bit his cheek. The anger was rising up and he wanted to now kill this ex boyfriend of hers.

"Yeah you dumb shit.. Bring the phone to the station here in town." John said before hanging up the phone.

The male looked at the phone and chuckling said " Only after I do something first, Cena." as he copied the unknown number into his own phone's directory, saving under the title, " soon to be dead son of a bitch".

Then he hit the call button.

The ex boyfriend raised a brow, and not knowing for sure what "St. cena" her big brother's number was for sure, he answered and said "Cena.. It's so nice to hear your voice my man."

" Wrong fuckface. Just know this. You may have her now, but when I find you.. And somehow, I will find you.. I'm going to snap your fucking neck. Think about that. Oh.."

"Yes, sir unknown caller?"

" If she has a single mark on her.. Prepare to kiss your ass goodbye.. You'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you." the man said confidently, before hanging up on Kirsten's ex.

He smirked and after making sure that he hadn't gotten any prints of his own on the phone, he got directions to the station from AJ, who was wary, but then he explained stiffly, "I have her phone. I found it in the garage. Not that I like you either, but don't worry. Everything's under control."

AJ watched him walk down the hallway and get on the elevator, and scratched her head in complete and total confusion. Now why in the hell was this guy, of all people, about to help her boyfriend John Cena?

It made no sense whatsoever.


	13. Snatched And Grabbed By The Ex 3

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll, blackangel! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

DEFINITE GRAPHIC ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ITS THE RETURN OF THE ELUSIVE EX. OH YEAH.. AND THIS IS A FOUR PART CHAPTER. THE EX WILL BE AN UNDERLYING BUT RUNNING THEME/CHARACTER IN THE STORY.. AND DON'T WORRY, ANON WILL GET HIS HANDS ON THE GUY.. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN AN ABUSE/KIDNAPPING SCENE, BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH THE MARINE ALL DAY, I SUPPOSE.. BUT YEAH, SHE'S GONNA GET KIDNAPPED, AND PROBABLY BEATEN A LOT... WILL HER BROTHER AND AJ AND THE ANON TEXTER FIND OUT IN TIME?

STILL MORE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD. THIS WAS JUST ME GETTING BACK TO THE FEAR PART OF THE STORY.. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE AND FUNNY STUFF TOO.. I JUST HAD TO TRY THIS.

JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, THIS IS JUST FICTION.. NOTHING LAW ENFORCEMENT RELATED WILL BE 100 PERCENT ACCURATE, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO TRY AND KEEP IT A LITTLE BIT MORE REALISTIC THAN OVER THE TOP. JUST SO NOONE GETS MAD OR COMPLAINS.. and this is now a four part chapter.. gotta do the aftermath.)

* * *

Kirsten woke up tied to a bed, groggy. She screamed as her ex stepped into the room, but she was gagged, so the sound was muffled. Her ex looked twice as mad as he'd ever been in his life, as long as she'd known him, and he'd been abusing her.

He leaned in and his hand slowly made it's way up her leg. "You've been fucking someone while you were here hiding behind big brother? Now, Ki.. you know this is a no no."

Kirsten raised a brow. She was clearly confused. Her ex pulled down her gag and ran his hand slowly over her now bruised right cheek as he said quietly, " One of those bastards your saint brother fights with called me. And he told me that if I hurt you.. He's going to kill me.. Now we both know that's not gonna happen, don't we?"

Kirsten's heart raced. The anonymous texter knew about what was going on? But how? Then she remembered she'd dropped her cell phone when her ex grabbed her and put her in a choking hold in the parking garage. Whoever it was must have found her phone.

" You're wrong.. If my brother comes, he will kill you, Kavslowski. We both know that this isn't going to end well for you."

" See, but that's where you're wrong, baby girl.. I'm only going to teach you a little lesson, remind you what a real man is, and then leave your bitch ass here for big brother and whoever you're fucking to find later. if you bleed out and die? Oops.." her ex said coldly as he smirked and leaned over the bed, licking his lips as his hands roamed slowly over her body.

Kirsten couldn't move her arms, or her legs, but she could damn well still use her head. And when he tried to force a kiss on her, that's exactly what she did, first biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood, and then headbutting him.

"You little bitch." her ex spat as he slapped her, then punched her once or twice. Kirsten winced, and her eyes filled with tears, but she bit her cheek so not a single one would fall. She was done with being scared of this bastard. She was done with him completely. And she knew that even if he did escape.. He'd always screw up sooner or later.

And when he did, either he'd wind up in the pen, or she'd kill him if she had to.

Her ex beat her until she was bleeding, bruised and every bone in her body ached, but she continued to fight against her restraints stubbornly refusing to be the victim anymore. Her ex stopped and made a phone call and she lie there, listening, trying to think of anything to take her mind off of the pain at the moment.

" Big brother's on his way in a few minutes. I told him where to find you. Just repaying you for how you did me that last time we had a fight, and you dumped me out in front of the ER." her ex said coldly as he started to hit her a little more.

She passed out, and when she came to a little, the door was being kicked in. She didn't know who it was, but she was almost pretty damn sure it wasn't her brother, though she heard her brother shout something to whoever held her in their arms right now.

Then she felt that they were putting her into a car, and after that, she passed out again. She wouldn't wake up for two hours after this passing out. And when she did, she'd wake up in ICU, just like her ex had when she'd snapped and fought back.


	14. A Mystery Man Revealed, One More Left

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll, blackangel! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

.. BUT YEAH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BRUTALITY GUYS, I HATED WRITING IT, BUT IT WAS SOMETHING I COULDN'T AVOID, DUE TO THE BASIS O MY STORY PLOT.. THE TEXTER FOUND HER, ALONG WITH HER BROTHER JOHN.. WE'RE FINDING OUT THE IDENTITY OF **ONE OF THE TEXTERS.. BUT IS HE THE ONE WHO LEGIT LOVES HER, OR THE ONE WHO'S TEXTING HER TO MINDFUCK HER BIG BROTHER?**

A FEW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SUBMITTING GUESSES. SO FAR, NOONE'S GUESSED EITHER TEXTER RIGHT. THIS MAKES THE JOKER IN ME VERY VERY HAPPY. ;) i'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS THOUGH, I REALLY AM. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ADDS MEAN TO ME. BECAUSE I HONESTLY THINK THAT I CAN'T WRITE FOR CRAP.

STILL MORE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD. THIS WAS JUST ME GETTING BACK TO THE **FEAR** PART OF THE STORY.. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE AND FUNNY STUFF TOO.. I JUST HAD TO TRY THIS.

JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, THIS IS JUST FICTION.. NOTHING LAW ENFORCEMENT RELATED WILL BE 100 PERCENT ACCURATE, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO TRY AND KEEP IT A LITTLE BIT MORE REALISTIC THAN OVER THE TOP. JUST SO NOONE GETS MAD OR COMPLAINS.. and this is now a four part chapter.. gotta do the aftermath.)

* * *

John paced the hospital's corridor with AJ. Both of them were still stunned that somehow, the person they'd least expected, the one guy that both of them hated, and that they thought hated Kirsten, as well as Kirsten hating him right back, had somehow been the guy pursuing her through anonymous texts, and had been the one that the ex boyfriend called and told her whereabouts to, thinking he was John.

" Do you think he's in this because he loves her, April?" John asked still trying to get his head around the fact that that cocky little bastard Dolph Ziggler had been romantically pursuing his sister through anon texts and anon romantic gestures for over a month now, right under his nose.

Especially after all the stuff he'd done more recently.

He'd been even more surprised when instead of going to the cops, or someone else, Dolph/Nick who her ex had called, came to him and told him where Kirsten was supposed to be and the cryptic 'might wanna hurry' message her ex had given him.

AJ watched Dolph sitting in the ICU with Kirsten right now, and she thought back to how angry he'd looked earlier that afternoon, when he'd shown up at the hotel and asked her to get directions to the cops station then said that no matter how he felt about them, Kirsten was going to be okay.

And he'd kept his word as best as he could.

" Somehow, I think so." AJ muttered as she cornered a doctor when he came out of Kirsten's room. "How is she?"

" She'll be in for two or three days, and she lost a little more blood than we generally like to see, but she'll be alright. If her brother and her husband hadn't gotten to her in time, Ms. Lee.."

"That man is not her husband." John popped off quickly as he glared in the direction of Ziggler who was still sitting in Kirsten's ICU room angrily.

" Sorry sir, i just assumed. Have either of you filed a police report?" the doctor asked as John nodded and said "Yeah, they just left. Got our statements and then said to call when Kirsten woke up."

Dolph sat looking at Kirsten. He knew it was a huge risk, and that she hated him, that he'd pretended to hate her in the past, and that when she heard his voice, she'd know who he was, and this would all be over, but for now, she slept. His hand stroked her long blonde hair as he took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "This is totally not how I had planned, you know.. revealing myself? But, you're alive, that's all that matters."

Kirsten knew who he was the second he opened his mouth and she was shocked, no completely and totally blindsided and stunned, that he'd save her. She didn't open her eyes, because everything hurt right now, but she squeezed his hand gingerly and ran her thumb across his palm, where his hand rested on the rail of the bed.

Dolph smiled as he looked at her and then asked, " This mean I'm forgiven for being a complete asshole?"

He chuckled a little when she managed to shrug. Then he caught sight of the time and said quietly, " I'm gonna get going, and let your brother come in here. As much as I don't want to. But I'll get back later if I can. I'm pretty sure you want to ask me a lot of questions, because frankly, this, the way you make me feel, caught me totally off guard too and I'm still figuring it out."

He bent down and carefully pressed his lips to her forehead, and then turned, leaving the room. Then her brother and AJ came in, with Layla and Michelle and Kaitlyn not too far behind them. Everyone was talking over one another, but she was just glad she made it out of the situation she'd just been in. Mad as hell that he'd escaped and the cops hadn't caught up to him, but glad to be alive.

And completely and totally mind blown that her anon texter was Dolph Ziggler, of all people. She'd never thought it'd be him. He hated her, didn't he?

She got this feeling there was more to this anon texter thing, but she kept that off her mind for the moment. She wasn't sure how to feel about it being him, but she did know that she felt something towards him.. she had before now, she'd just shoved it down, replaced it with hate.

How would any of this ever work? And why'd she get the feeling that there was still more to the anonymous texts?


	15. Two Men Fighting Over One Woman

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll, blackangel! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

.. BUT YEAH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BRUTALITY GUYS, I HATED WRITING IT, BUT IT WAS SOMETHING I COULDN'T AVOID, DUE TO THE BASIS O MY STORY PLOT.. OKAY, SO WHO THINKS THE REAL TEXTER IS DOLPH? AND WHO IS THE SECOND TEXTER? HEHE. TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS.

A FEW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SUBMITTING GUESSES. SO FAR, NOONE'S GUESSED EITHER TEXTER RIGHT. THIS MAKES THE JOKER IN ME VERY VERY HAPPY. ;) i'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS THOUGH, I REALLY AM. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ADDS MEAN TO ME. BECAUSE I HONESTLY THINK THAT I CAN'T WRITE FOR CRAP.

STILL MORE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD. THIS WAS JUST ME GETTING BACK TO THE **FEAR** PART OF THE STORY.. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE AND FUNNY STUFF TOO.. I JUST HAD TO TRY THIS.

JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, THIS IS JUST FICTION.. NOTHING LAW ENFORCEMENT RELATED WILL BE 100 PERCENT ACCURATE, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO TRY AND KEEP IT A LITTLE BIT MORE REALISTIC THAN OVER THE TOP. JUST SO NOONE GETS MAD OR COMPLAINS.. AND NOW... BACK TO THE ROMANCE/FLUFFINESS.. FOR A LITTLE BIT.)

* * *

He got there late, of course. He'd had to stay behind at the show, talk to some people about some things. But now, the man sat in the darkened hospital room, looking at Kirsten.. Even though he didn't have the purest of intents when he'd initially started texting Kirsten, the man hated Cena, and he'd been intending on using Kirsten to get to her older brother.

But even he had to admit that anyone who could do this to a woman deserved to die and brutally. It pissed him off that that halfwit Nick Nemeth of all people had somehow managed to find her, but, he was here now. He'd gotten here as soon as he could manage. He sat there, in the dark, quietly, as he watched her sleep.

If Cena knew he was in here right now, he was definitely dead where he stood, but the man didn't care. Not in the slightest.

The one thing he wasn't counting on was Nick knowing he was in here. Or Nick getting angry about it, as if he had some kind of " right" to say anything.

The light came on and Nick stepped in and looked at him. " So it is you texting her too. You sick and twisted son of a bitch. Look.. I hate him too, but .."

The man looked at him and said "Don't you dare lie and say it Nemeth. There is no way you are actually in love with Kirsten. You'd do this just to get to John. And I am in love with her."

" Right.. That's why you tried to bust your ass, broke every speed limit in this piss ant town to try and get to the hotel her ex was holding her in. That's why you took 20 damn minutes after the show to talk to the fans, sign autographs. Man.. I wasn't even at the show tonight." Nick quickly pointed out, anger boiling to the surface as he glared at the other man in the room.

" Oh really... Well, how come Vickie's not here? I mean you are with her, yes?" the other texter said as Nick lunged forward, wrapped his hands around the man's throat growling. "You son of a bitch. Get the fuck out of here now."

The other man smirked and then shook his head and said "No, Nick.. i think you should go."

Nick glared and then grabbing him, shoved him out the door and into the hallway, then closed the door, moved a chair to block it, smirking to himself as he stood and walked towards the bed, leaning over to brush his lips to Kirsten's hair.

" Hey babe.. Sorry it took so long.. I broke it off with Vickie tonight and I thought I was never gonna get that bitch out of my hotel room. But I had to.. See, I kind of thought about it on the drive back to the hotel.. I wanna do this right.. Even if you hate me when you wake up.."

Kirsten was drifting in and out, so she heard most of the fight between Nick and another man who she couldn't hear very well as he was purposely keeping his voice down, keeping out of sight in the room, and she'd heard everything Nick said just now.

The only question was did she believe him, or did she believe this other man, who'd come in and sat with her, talked to her for over two hours when she finally got John and AJ to go get some sleep when she'd woken up from the pain pills and found them both about to pass out in complete exhaustion.

She sort of suspected who the second man was, but she just wasn't entirely sure. It sort of seemed like he was doing something to mask his voice when he spoke.. but certain things he said, the way he said them sort of reminded her of another guy her brother hated right now, that she personally couldn't really stand either.

But Nick.. She could feel something when he talked to her, when he told her how he felt, explained why he'd texted her anonymously, and sent her the roses, and even admitted to that night at the nightclub, setting it up so that he could dance with her.

And even when she'd been fighting with him, weeks ago, there'd been this pull, this passion there.. What was she supposed to do with all of this now, because apparently, there were two men adamant that neither of the other one really loved her.

Who should she both believe, especially given that the second one was almost proven to be a known liar, like she'd sort of written Nick off to be when she met him. She sighed and Nick's head sat up.

"You awake, Blondie?" he asked quietly as he leaned in and brushed her hair out of her face, wincing again at the bruises and cuts. Even with all of this, she was still pretty damn beautiful to him, and he only wished he had gotten the call sooner, been able to beat the living shit out of the man who'd done this to her.

"Yeah, Nicky.. I'm awake." Kirsten said finally as she found his hand in the dark, cautiously wrapped her hand around his.

" Do you need anything for pain? Something to drink?"

"No.. Just sit here with me." Kirsten said quietly as she managed to get one of her eyes at least a little bit open. Nick winced and then said quietly, " I wish he'd called me sooner.. I swear to God, I'd be sitting in prison right now. Look.. I agree with your brother.. I don't want you out of my sight."

The guy who'd been there earlier said the same. Now Kirsten was definitely wondering who was telling the truth and who was lying.

She'd have to figure this out somehow on her own time. And maybe she wouldn't be wrong this time. Because one of the guys really meant what they said, how they felt.. The other, obviously, if it proved to be who she suspected, was only trying to use her to mess with her brother's head.


	16. Big Brother vs Nick Nemeth Round 1

Shoutout to my reviewer pinayprincesa,ronron10 and John Cenas Babydoll, blackangel! you guys are LEGENDARYYYY! thanks so much for reviewing!

OKAY, SO WHO THINKS THE REAL TEXTER IS DOLPH? AND WHO IS THE SECOND TEXTER? HEHE. TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS.

A FEW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SUBMITTING GUESSES. SO FAR, NOONE'S GUESSED EITHER TEXTER RIGHT. THIS MAKES THE JOKER IN ME VERY VERY HAPPY. ;) i'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS THOUGH, I REALLY AM. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ADDS MEAN TO ME. BECAUSE I HONESTLY THINK THAT I CAN'T WRITE FOR CRAP.

STILL MORE PLOT TWISTS AHEAD.

JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, THIS IS JUST FICTION.. NOTHING LAW ENFORCEMENT RELATED WILL BE 100 PERCENT ACCURATE, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO TRY AND KEEP IT A LITTLE BIT MORE REALISTIC THAN OVER THE TOP. JUST SO NOONE GETS MAD OR COMPLAINS.. AND NOW... BACK TO THE ROMANCE/FLUFFINESS.. FOR A LITTLE BIT.)

* * *

The stiff neck that Nick got falling asleep in the chair in the ICU room was nothing compared to the hard hit to the head he got when John came in, saw him still there and sleeping.

" The fuck are you even still doing here, Nemeth?"

" Look. Despite the fact that you are her brother, and despite my attempts to fight it, I love her Cena, so deal with it."

" Yeah, well, you've gotta have an angle somewhere, now don't ya?" John asked as AJ glared at him and then spat, " And if you hurt her.. I'm going to make your life hell."

" Would you two relax? Look.. I've got no fucking clue what'll happen next, but I do know that I'm not the one who's gonna hurt her.. It's the second guy who was texting her and sending flowers you two morons should be worried about, not me." Nick said as he looked at Cena who's brow quirked.

"What? You thought I was the only guy that might have a thing for Ki?"

" Who the fuck is it?" John asked, grabbing Nick's collar, demanding an answer.

" I'll tell you outside." Nick said in a low growl as he looked at AJ and then said " Look.. I know I said and did everything I did.. And I'm not apologizing. But I love her. And this guy, he's only in it to hurt her, get to you. I can prove that."

John figured that he was just talking out of his ass, but he walked outside with Nick regardless and then Nick explained who he'd found sitting in the dark by Kirsten's bed when he finally got to come back to the hospital to be with her.

" That little motherfucker."

" Exactly, Cena.. And trust me.. I'm the least of your worries.. Because he's only got bad intentions. I've overheard talk."

Cena thought about it a moment.. As much as he hated the bastard standing in the hallway with him right now, he had to admit.. Nick had found his baby sister, and damn near caused three wrecks to get to where her ex was keeping her, after coming to him with what he knew.

And by the look John saw on Nick's face that day, if her ex had been there when they'd gotten there, he'd have been not only killed but overkilled.

Then Nick had just about beaten the hell out of a medic who he thought was handling Kirsten too roughly as they loaded her into the stretcher once at the hospital. Hell, he had to, but he was big brother, that was his god given right.

Nick had nothing to gain by any of this.

AJ walked out and then said quietly, " Vickie's called your phone three times, Nick.. If you're still with her, you need to leave now."

" No, she's calling because she can't accept the announcement i Touted this morning, most likely."

AJ went to the Tout homepage and found it, pressing play. And then when the message finished, she looked up at him, studied him in curiousity for a moment.

" I still don't know if I believe you. You are a really good liar."

" Not as good as someone else we know, babe." Cena muttered as he leaned in, told AJ who else had been playing at the anon texts and flowers.

" That worthless piece of shit!"

" Look, none of this is in my hands, as much as I hate it, Nick. Because if it were, I'd have you banned from seeing my baby sis legally."

Nick nodded and then said quietly, " Yeah.. I'm just hoping she realizes that me hating her was just me being an idiot because I was confused."

" or you see a pretty face and you just want a piece of ass. if that's what this is, Nemeth, i will kill you." John said as AJ nodded and added, "And he will have my help."

" It's her call, man."

Nick nodded and then walked back into Kirsten's room in the ICU sitting down again. There was no way in hell he was leaving, not when he'd come in the night before, right in the middle of the other bastard sitting there, filling her head full of lies when she slept.

All the other man texting her wanted was the fastest way to fuck with John Cena's mind, and possibly a piece of ass while he was in the process.

Nick wanted a lot more than that, and while it scared the living shit out of him, he wasn't going to hide it any more. And he was going to fight for a fair chance.


End file.
